


DJ MJ

by kittykaty



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Chocolate Disco, M/M, Perfume
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 00:42:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13155525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittykaty/pseuds/kittykaty
Summary: Jun loves his job as DJ, but this night he cannot wait to finish because there is someone who worked hard to gain his attention that evening...





	DJ MJ

**Author's Note:**

> Another old story from me (I seriously wonder when I will be able to post the stories I wrote this year^^;;) This story was written for the rainbowfilling comm for the prompt "Chocolate Disco". It's simple PWP, so not much plot^^;

It was Friday. Everybody was happy to start the weekend. Couples, families and friends were going out, knowing that they could sleep in the next morning.  
However, for Jun work only had begun now. He was just going through his equipment again when he heard Aiba, the bartender, calling him.

"Jun-chan~!" Even though they were merely colleagues, the taller man acted as if they were close friends. "Are you ready for tonight? " he asked.

"I guess. How about you?" Jun answered without looking up from his work.

"I hope to find a sweet guy tonight." Aiba said with a wink.

Finally, Jun grinned. Aiba was always straight forward, saying what was on his mind without thinking.

"This shouldn't be too hard for you then. You are really popular."

Aiba blushed but smiled happily.

"How about you?" he quickly asked to change the topic. "You're on a hunt tonight?"

Somehow, pulled in by Aiba's lighthearted blabbering, Jun decided that he should have fun once in a while.

"Let's see who is coming tonight. But if there is a cute one, I might not go home by myself." he chuckled and Aiba patted his shoulder and both grinned at each other.

"Let's decide for a code then. If you see a sweet guy for me or you, I want you to play "Chocolate Disco" from PERFUME." Aiba demanded.

"Why that song?" Jun asked.

"Because they always look so cute trying to dance to that girly song." Aiba replied and Jun agreed.  
They both had a thing for men with a slightly girly side and cute baby faces.  
Having come to an agreement, Aiba left Jun's DJ booth satisfied to make his own preparations behind the bar.

 

Soon it was time to open the club. The masses came in and Jun as well as Aiba had their hands full in entertaining them.  
Jun always paid attention to the incoming guests. However, there was no sign of someone interesting entering the bar.  
At least not until midnight...

Jun was just taking a sip of the coffee Aiba had brought him a few minutes ago when he spotted two men dancing close to each other. This was nothing unusual. This club was open for everyone, so there always was a mix of homosexual and heterosexual couples.

Still, there was something about them that fascinated Jun. Especially the slightly smaller man with the bleached hair caused Jun's lower region to come to life.

He quickly changed his list of songs and when Perfume's "Chocolate Disco" resounded in the club, Aiba's head shot up. Jun nodded into the direction of the two men and a grin appeared on his co-workers and self proclaimed best friend's face.

A few seconds later, his phone indicated an incoming message.

Good choice. I am claiming the one with the black hair and the sneaky grin.

Jun had no idea how Aiba managed to write the message. As far as he had seen Aiba had been making drinks all the time. However, this guy was able to let miracles appear around him all the time, so Jun had come to accept things the way they are.

In any way, he was totally fine with Aiba's choice. He was more interested in the other man whose dance moves were as smooth as the waves of the ocean caused by a small breeze. He quickly typed a reply to Aiba and saw the bartender nodding a few seconds later.

From that moment, Jun's eyes were glued to the small man. He was watching him dancing close to the other one and Jun slowly began to wonder if they weren't a real couple that wanted to have some fun.  
However, his mind was relieved by another message from Aiba.

Nino said that Ohno is very interested into the DJ and that he is trying to gain your attention.

It was unbelievable how quickly Aiba had found out the names of the two and their intentions but Jun was very delighted about the Information. He quickly typed his reply before he played one of his favourite songs.

Naked. Naked...

It wasn't an easy song to dance to because there was no real rhythm and most people suck at dancing to it. However, Ohno danced to it as if he never had done anything else. His body moved naturally in soft waves. His hips were swaying slowly, his head was leaned back and his eyes were closed. His skin was sweaty, shining in the neon lights of the club.

Jun's imagination began to show him scenes in which Ohno was sitting on his lap, naked, his hips driving Jun crazy.

The beeping of his phone brought Jun back to reality.

He is quite good, ey?! But Nino is extremely talented with his tongue... ;)

Jun's eyes shot to the counter where Aiba was still handing out drinks to the costumers. Since Jun's DJ booth was a bit higher than the floor where the crowd was, he was able to see what the dancing mass wasn't.

At the high of Aiba's crotch was Nino's head bobbing up and down, obviously making sure that Aiba was having the time of its life.

Jun growled, feeling his dick coming to life upon knowing what was going on a few meters away from him. His eyes wandered over to Ohno who was just shaking his extremely cute and firm butt to the beat.  
Aroused to the maximum, Jun began to count the minutes until the club would close.

 

Usually Jun enjoyed his work and it didn't bother him that he had to stay in the club until 5 or 6 in the morning. However, today the hours wouldn't seem to pass. All Jun was longing for was to drag Ohno to the closest Love Hotel and do all the naughty things with him his imagination has showed him over the past hours.

Ohno had been dancing non-stop. He had only taken a short break when Nino had given him a drink. Even the way Ohno was sucking on the straw had caused Jun's member to grew in his pants.

Finally, Jun made the announcement that the club was closing soon. He played the last songs, his eyes glued to Ohno's butt that the smaller man was shaking right in front of Jun's DJ booth.

The security began ushering people outside but just when they were about to throw Nino and Ohno out, Aiba was able to stop them.

Jun quickly packed his equipment away and went over to the other tree. Aiba and Nino were busy kissing each other while Ohno was looking at the DJ that was coming closer.

“Hey”, Ohno simply said when Jun arrived. His voice was soft but clear and Jun imagined that voice a few notes higher screaming his name.

“Hi”, Jun only replied because his mind was too busy with thinking about naked Ohno to come up with something more intelligent.

“I guess we should leave because I have a feeling that these two won't be able to hold back much longer.” Ohno said, looking into Aiba and Nino's direction. Aiba had his hands on Nino's butt, squeezing it tight while Nino's hands were already under Aiba's shirt.

“Judging the way Jun is looking at you, he might shove you onto the counter in the next minute to fuck you senseless.” Nino gave back. Somehow he had managed to move away from Aiba's hungry lips for a second.

Indeed, Jun was looking at Ohno like a wild animal would fixate his prey but the smaller man didn't seem to mind at all.

“I'd rather prefer the love hotel around the corner as I want to make sure that Jun's comfortable while I am riding him.” Ohno replied winking at Jun who growled at the back of his throat.

“Aiba, don't forget to turn off the lights when you leave. And don't you dare to do it in my booth.” Jun said, his voice dark. Aiba simply winked at him before he plunged his tongue back into Nino's mouth.

Jun reached out for Ohno's hand and without another word the two left the club. Jun lead the smaller man to the said love hotel, quickly paid for a room and as soon as Ohno had closed the door behind him, Jun pinned him to the wall, crushing their mouths together.

Immediately, Ohno curled his arms around Jun's neck and pressed his small, but firm body against Jun.

Their kiss was deep and intense. Jun didn't feel like prolonging it any longer. He had waited the whole night to finally have this small man in his arms and since Ohno was obviously more than willing to give himself to Jun, the DJ didn't hold back.

Jun grabbed Ohno's butt, pressing their bodies together. He began rocking his hips against Ohno's crotch and moaned when he felt the others hardness.

“Too many clothes...” Ohno mumbled against Jun's lips and began to pull on the DJ's shirt.

Jun quickly raised his arms to slip out of it. Instead of pressing himself back onto Ohno's body, he took the other one by his slim shoulders and turned him around.

Then, he reached around Ohno and felt the other one leaning back onto him. Ohno's small back felt perfect against his chest and Jun began to wonder if this encounter might lead into more than just a one night stand.

However, before he could think more about it, the smaller man in front of him began to wriggle his butt, brushing his firm butt cheeks over Jun's hard member again and again.

Being brought back to reality like that, Jun pulled Ohno's shirt up and began to fondle the other man's buds. In no second, they became hard and when Jun began to roll them between his fingers, Ohno's lips escaped a moan and he threw his head back to lean it onto Jun's shoulder.

Delighted by Ohno's reactions Jun went on with his work of teasing Ohno's buds while he started to suck on the other one's neck. He could feel Ohno starting to tremble in his arms.

A few seconds later, Jun heard a zipper being opened. Ohno had sneaked his hand into his own pants that were falling down a moment later. Still kissing Ohno's neck and shoulders, Jun watched Ohno's pretty hand disappearing in his underwear. He could feel Ohno's body tensing when he was touching his own erection.

The movement in Ohno's underwear was turning Jun on to an extent he hadn't experienced yet. He never had a partner that had laid hand on himself and Jun really wanted to watch. He stopped teasing Ohno's nipples and grabbed the waistband of his partner's underwear. Ohno's hand stilled for a moment to allow Jun to push his boxers down.

When the black fabric was pooling around his ankles, Ohno resumed his work. Jun watched him over his shoulder, aroused by the long fluid movements of Ohno's hand. The tip of his member was shining in the soft light of the room and Jun was breathing through his mouth.

While Ohno continued to masturbate, Jun got out of his trousers and underwear before he pressed his naked crotch against Ohno's bare backside. Ohno's shirt was still in the way but Jun decided to cope with it for the moment as he didn't want Ohno to stop.

He reached around the smaller man and grabbed him by his waist. He began rocking his hips against Ohno's butt, his member sliding nicely between Ohno's buttocks.

Quickly, they found a good rhythm and soon, the air was filled with gasps and pants. Jun was still watching Ohno's hand that was sliding up and down his member. Ohno had added a twist to his movement and Jun knew for sure that he'd like it as well that way.

Feeling his lust taking over his body, Jun bit into Ohno's shoulder causing the other one to scream in pain and arousal.

“This night you're mine.” Jun growled and began marking Ohno's skin.

“Yes”, Ohno simply managed to moan. He stopped his hand and wriggled around to face Jun.

“Let me ride you”, Ohno asked and Jun answered with a deep, sinful kiss. Then, he lifted the smaller man and carried him to the oversized bed.

Gently, Jun let Ohno slip onto the soft blankets before he followed him onto the bed.

Meanwhile, Ohno had finally gotten rid of his shirt and was reaching out for Jun. The DJ bent down to kiss him before he rolled over, taking Ohno with him so that the smaller man was lying on top of him.

Without wasting time Ohno began to roll his hips. His hard erection was rubbing over Jun's trained abs leaving a trail of pre-cum on Jun's white skin.

The DJ moaned. His member was pressed between his own and Ohno's body and the movement from the smaller man created a wonderful distraction.

Jun tried to find the lube on the nightstand he had spotted there earlier. Ohno didn't seem in any mood to help him find it as he simply continued his arousing hip movement while he covered Jun's whole chest with kisses.

Finally holding the small bottle in his hands, Jun wanted to reach around Ohno to start preparing but was stopped by his partner.

“Let me do it. It'll be faster that way. You can take care of this meanwhile.” Ohno said and handed Jun a condom. The DJ nodded and quickly went to work. He opened the thin foil and with quick movements he rolled the thin layer over his erection.

Then he simply watched Ohno whose eyes were closed. He was already moving two fingers in and out of himself - really fast as Jun had to admit (happily). Ohno's breath became faster and he started to make pleasured noises.

“Hey, leave some work for me.” Jun grinned and Ohno opened his eyes, smiling back at Jun.

Instead of answering verbally, Ohno simply pulled his fingers out and coated Jun with lube.

With trembling fingers, Jun held Ohno's hips while the other one slowly lowered down on his manhood.

The moaned in unison when they were finally joined completely.

Ohno didn't need much time to get used to Jun inside of him and began to move his hips sensually.

It was exactly as Jun had it imagined to be. Ohno's movement was fluid and without abrupt breaks and the continuous, never ending sensation caused Jun to switch off his brain completely. He let himself be carried away by Ohno's hips. His hands were still lying on Ohno's hips who had laid his own slender hands above Jun's.

They moaned in unison and in Jun's ears it was the best melody he had ever heard.

“I'm close...” Ohno breathed and Jun moved his hand away from Ohno's hip to wrap it around his partner's erection.

With slow but powerful strokes Jun jerked Ohno off and now his movements became a bit hectic.  
A few moments later, Ohno spilled his seed all over Jun's hand and stomach, his moan being the sweetest song Jun had ever came across.

The DJ rode Ohno through his orgasm. His partner had become incredibly tight and it took Jun only a few more thrusts into Ohno's tightness to reach his high as well. His moan was swallowed by Ohno who had bent forward to catch the DJ's lips. He let Ohno have his way and enjoyed the deep sensual kiss while he came down from his high.

When his breath as well as heartbeat had calmed down again, he wrapped his hands around Ohno and pressed him onto his chest, ignoring the sticky mess between their bodies.

They kissed until Jun lost the feeling of how much time had passed.

He realized that he became sleepy. Afterall he had worked the whole night and had just had amazing though exhausting sex. Also, Ohno had laid his head into the crook of Jun's neck. His breath had become deep.

Then Jun had an idea. He pondered for a second if he should voice it but decided that he had nothing to lose.

“We could spend another few hours here to catch some sleep or we could go over to my flat and after we slept to our hearts extend I could make us something to eat...”

Ohno lifted his head. Sleepily he looked at the DJ. Then, he smiled.

“I am all in for some food...”

Jun pressed Ohno onto his chest for the last time before he gently pushed Ohno away from him. They got into their clothes again and grabbed their bags.

Jun closed the door behind them and took Ohno's hand. Smiling, they both left the building, heading towards Jun's flat, a warm bed, some food and maybe some more than just a one night stand.


End file.
